El informático express
by MartichSwan
Summary: Quién no querría que un informático guapo, con ojos verdes y pelo cobrizo, recién sacado de un planeta paralelo de tíos buenos, apareciera en la puerta de su casa para arreglarle el ordenador cuando menos se lo espera? Eso le sucede a Bella, aparece en su casa y la hace enloquecer. Segundo clasificado en el Lemmonsutra Contest de FanFiction Addiction. Lemmon basado en el Kamasutra


_Disclaimer: los personajes no son míos, son de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, yo me entretengo en mezclarlos y sacar historias como esta._

* * *

**Aquí os dejo el OS con el que participé en el Lemmonsutra Contest de FFAD. Gracias a todos los votos quedó segundo en el concurso! Y quiero agradecer desde aquí a todas las personas que votaron por él en la primera ronda y en la final. Muchísimas gracias, de corazón, no sabéis lo feliz que me habéis hecho y sobre todo en estos momentos complicados que estoy pasando. Os lo agradezco infinitamente porque me habéis sacado una sonrisa enorme y eso es algo grande. Os adoro. **

**Aviso: es un lemmon total y completo, contiene palabras malsonantes de las que a mí me gustan, hay momentos muy subidos de tono y también momentos de risa asegurados. Yo solo advierto, si queréis seguir leyendo... adelante! Espero no defraudaros! **

**Gracias a Konnyxa, mi beta de siempre y para siempre, que beteó esto en su día y que es una firme promotora para que continúe la historia. Te quiero, cariño, por si no te lo digo lo suficiente.**

**Y sin más, os dejo con El informático express. Quién no querría un informático traído del planeta de los tíos buenos que arreglara su ordenador además de hacerle algún arreglito de otro tipo? Yo sí, lo quiero ya! jajajaja con calzoncillos frikis incluidos! ;)**

* * *

**EL INFORMÁTICO EXPRESS**

Malditas máquinas del infierno.

_Internet es el futuro…_

_Si no tienes ordenador no eres nadie… _

_¿Cómo que no tienes Facebook? _

En serio, maldigo a todas las personas que me dijeron esas palabras alguna vez y me convencieron para comprar esta máquina asquerosa que no ha hecho otra cosa que complicarme la vida desde entonces.

Aunque la principal persona que consideraba el epicentro de todos mis males informáticos era mi hermano. Mi querido, enorme y adorable a la par que exasperante hermano Emmett. Era lo más pesado e insoportable que existía en el mundo. Experto en videojuegos, en programación y en todas esas mierdas informáticas que cabían dentro de una de esas cajas de los ordenadores —ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaban ni tenía intención de aprenderlo—. Él era informático, estudió para ello porque era su pasión. Cuando yo iba al instituto y él estaba en la universidad estudiando Informática tenía completamente prohibida la entrada a su habitación. La verdad es que hacía bien no dejándome entrar, ahí había demasiados chismes, cables, ordenadores y cosas extrañas que yo hubiera podido romper. Emmett era un friki de los pies a la cabeza, pero no lo aparentaba. Era alto, musculoso, con el pelo oscuro y los ojos azules. Tenía un rostro casi angelical que se veía exacerbado por esos hoyuelos que aparecían cada vez que sonreía. Pero yo le conocía demasiado bien, veintitrés años de mi vida eran más que suficiente para poder decir que era un cabroncete y no el angelito que podía aparentar ser.

Y encima ahora no estaba para poder echarme una mano con toda esa mierda de mi ordenador.

—Le diré a un amigo de la empresa que pase por tu casa a solucionar todo, Bells.

—No sé qué coño haces en Las Vegas en mitad de octubre.

—Estoy de vacaciones, hermanita, todo el mundo tiene derecho a tomarse unas vacaciones, ¿no?

— ¡No cuando mi ordenador, que compré porque tú casi me obligaste, se ha llenado de virus y no hay manera de que pueda encenderlo! Necesito los documentos que hay dentro, tengo que entregar mi tesis dentro de una semana, Emmett…

Se dio cuenta de mi tono apurado con la última frase y le escuché suspirar fuertemente.

—De acuerdo, enana, le voy a llamar para que vaya hoy mismo.

Sonreí.

—Gracias, Emm.

— ¿Vas a estar en casa todo el día?

—Saldré a correr dentro de un rato, pero en una hora estaré de vuelta.

—De acuerdo, le diré que se pase por allí sobre las cinco —hizo una pausa y rodé los ojos sabiendo lo que iba a decirme a continuación—. ¿Estás sola?

—Emmett… —reí entre dientes— si quieres hacerme alguna pregunta será mejor que vayas al grano.

Escuché su risa al otro lado.

—Vale, me has pillado… ¿Está Rose contigo?

—No, tenía clase todo el día, hoy llegará bastante tarde. ¿Por qué no le echas cojones al asunto y la llamas de una vez?

— ¿Dónde coño has aprendido a hablar como si fueras una jodida camionera?

—Tengo un hermano mayor que me ha enseñado muchas cosas a lo largo de mi vida, y no todas han sido exactamente buenas…

Mi mente vagó hasta el día que me emborraché por primera vez. Tener un hermano mayor de veintiuno tenía sus ventajas cuando iba al instituto. Recordé la imagen de Emmett saliendo de la licorería cargado de bolsas con cervezas y vodka. ¿Si digo que él se unió a la fiesta conmigo y mis amigos le dejaría en muy mal lugar? Bueno… pues entonces no diré nada.

—Creo que Rose estaría más que encantada de recibir una llamada tuya…

— ¿En serio? —Aprecié el tono ilusionado de su voz. Casi podía verlo agitando sus pestañas.

—Emmett, de verdad, ¿has visto cómo te mira cada vez que vienes por aquí? Mi compañera de piso pierde las bragas cada vez que apareces en nuestro apartamento, ¿qué más señales necesitas?

—La verdad es que me había dado cuenta de algo…

—Sí, claro, ahora ven con "yo ya lo sabía, solo estaba tanteando el terreno". —Me reí.

—Joder, Bella, no sé de dónde has sacado esa manera de ser tan _femme fatale_ pero no me termina de gustar. ¿Sigues saliendo con el idiota de Newton?

Rodé los ojos.

—No.

—Porque ese gilipollas solo quiere meterse en tus bragas, lo sabes ¿verdad?

— ¿Y qué te hace creer que no lo haya hecho ya?

—Ugh, Bella, ¡no quiero saber ese tipo de cosas! Joder, eres mi hermana pequeña, se supone que tendrías que seguir siendo virgen toda la vida…

Me eché a reír muy alto y me dejé caer en el sofá. Mi hermano protector… qué gracioso era…

—Emmett… ¿recuerdas que hace años que dejé de ser una niña?

—Sí, lo recuerdo, pero no por eso me hace menos gracia que seas una mujer que atrae a los hombres… —se calló dos segundos—. ¡Mierda! Háblame de otra cosa, no quiero seguir pensando en ti con hombres… ¡Aaarrrggg!

Me reí todavía más alto.

—Eso te pasa por tener conmigo una relación de amigos y no solo de hermanos.

—Los amigos no se lo cuentan todo —apuntó.

—Bueno, yo con los míos sí. Y de todas maneras no te cuento todo, hermanito, porque si lo hiciera… te escandalizarías.

— ¡Isabella Marie Swan! —Gritó autoritario sin conseguir asustarme ni un poquito—. Esta conversación ha terminado. Voy a tener que emborracharme para olvidar lo que acabas de decirme…

—Venga, Emm, no te enfades… —ronroneé para que me perdonara.

—No, Bella, ahora no me vengas con historias. —Su tono serio me hizo saber que no era el momento. Fruncí los labios con fuerza para no echarme a reír—. Le diré a Cullen que vaya a verte dentro de una hora.

—Gracias, Emm… te quiero…

—Sí, sí, yo también te quiero, hermana chantajista emocional.

Sonreí.

—Pásalo muy bien y no te gastes todos tus ahorros jugando al Black Jack. ¡Ah! Y tráeme un regalo.

Escuché su risa sofocada al otro lado.

—Sí, te llevaré un cinturón de castidad.

— ¡Emmett! —Exclamé queriendo parecer horrorizada pero no consiguiéndolo en absoluto porque no podía dejar de reírme.

—Bueno, Bells, cuídate mucho y dale recuerdos a Rose.

—Tráele algo bonito a ella también, seguro que sabe cómo agradecértelo… —aunque él no podía ver cómo estaba moviendo mis cejas arriba y abajo seguro que apreció mi tono erótico.

—Joder, Bella, ¿tú piensas en alguna otra cosa a lo largo del día? —Rió al otro lado.

—Sí, ahora mismo pienso que mi ordenador está roto y necesito que alguien lo arregle —solté con enfado fingido.

—Vale, vale, capto el mensaje. Un beso, Bells.

—Un beso, Emm, ¡pásalo bien!

Dejé mi teléfono sobre la mesa y miré por la ventana. Estaba nublado pero parecía que iba a respetar mi horario de salir a correr. Me levanté como un rayo y fui a mi cuarto para ponerme mis mallas negras y una camiseta de manga larga blanca de Adidas. Recogí mi cabello en una coleta alta y me puse el iPod en el brazo. Salí de casa ya corriendo y pensando en lo mucho que quería a mi hermano y lo muchísimo que me alegraba de tener esa relación con él. Por mucho que dijera que no le gustaba que le hablara de mis cosas con los chicos sabía que estaba muy orgulloso de que nos lleváramos tan bien. Yo estaba más que contenta con que fuera mi amigo y de que pudiera contar con él para todo. Además, me iba a mandar a un informático express para apañar lo de mi ordenador. ¡Emmett era un sol!

.

.

.

Joder, el timbre.

Cerré la llave del agua caliente de la ducha, cogí una toalla y me envolví en ella. Por suerte ya me había quitado todo el champú del pelo. Cogí una toalla más pequeña para empezar a secármelo a la vez que salía corriendo hacia la puerta del apartamento. Seguro que estaba dejando todo hecho un cristo de agua, pero bueno, ya lo limpiaría después.

Llegué hasta la puerta deslizándome a lo Ricky Business y la abrí sin mirar quién era.

Grave error. Debería haber mirado antes.

Un ser traído de otro planeta estaba plantado en mi puerta. Digo que debía ser de otro planeta porque jamás había visto a nadie así en mi puñetera vida. De repente me pregunté si me había secado bien porque notaba una humedad bastante importante entre mis piernas.

Un pedazo de hombre de alrededor de metro ochenta, pelo cobrizo, gafas de sol oscuras, piel clara, espaldas anchas, cintura estrecha, piernas largas…

_Hey, Bella, le estás haciendo un escaneo demasiado descarado. _

Levanté la vista para encontrarme con su cara y juro que escuché el goteo que provenía de mis piernas impactando en el suelo de parquet de mi apartamento.

Ese rostro esculpido por los dioses, esa mandíbula cuadrada salpicada de una corta barba de un par de días, esa nariz recta, esos pómulos que llamaban para acariciarlos y esos labios… oh, qué labios. Joder… ¿de dónde había salido este hombre y qué coño hacía en la puerta de mi casa? Elevé un agradecimiento al ser supremo que lo había enviado a mi hogar justo en el momento en que él se quitó las gafas de sol que llevaba y me miró directamente a los ojos. Y entonces mi mente se desconectó del resto de mi cuerpo.

Esos ojos… Dios mío… Qué ojos…

Verdes… rematadamente verdes… los ojos más bonitos que he visto en toda mi vida. Los ojos más penetrantes y más… no sé, más bonitos. ¿Eso ya lo había dicho? Bueno, no podía pensar con claridad con él delante.

— ¿Eres Isabella?

Oh… Dios… mío… ¡qué voz!

Ese sonido fue directo a mi entrepierna y de nuevo escuché ese goteo en el suelo. Tendría que pasar la fregona cuanto antes.

Asentí con la cabeza porque no encontraba mi voz por ningún lado. Él me miró raro un instante y ladeó la cabeza.

— ¿Estás bien? Pareces acalorada…

_Joder, Bella, ¡vuelve!_

Pestañeé un par de veces y carraspeé un poco para aclararme la garganta que notaba seca repentinamente.

—No, estoy bien, gracias. —Mi voz no sonó mal del todo… ¡Bien, Bella!

Él asintió y entonces sonrió. Sus ojos verdes me miraron de arriba abajo y sentí un calor repentino recorrerme todo el cuerpo. Esa sonrisa y esos ojos me estaban matando. El corazón me latía a tal velocidad que empecé a preocuparme de que fuera a salírseme volando por la boca. Cuando sus ojos terminaron su escrutinio volvieron a mis ojos y tuve que tragar en seco. Habían perdido parte de su color verde para oscurecerse. Me miraba como se mira a una presa sobre la que vas a saltar en cualquier momento. Oh, joder… yo quería que saltara sobre mí…

_Pero, espera un momento, ¿quién coño es este tío y por qué sabe cómo me llamo? _

— ¿Y tú eres? —Pregunté recuperando parte de la compostura y agarrando la toalla que envolvía mi cuerpo.

—Soy Edward Cullen, tu hermano Emmett trabaja conmigo y me ha llamado porque parece que tienes un problema con tu ordenador... ¿estoy en lo cierto?

Oh, claro, Emmett, mi ordenador… Asentí con la cabeza y me hice a un lado para que pasara.

—Sí, pasa, pasa, mi ordenador está ahí mismo. —Le señalé la mesa en la que estaba el maldito chisme del infierno.

Edward entró en mi apartamento y fue como si la primavera llegara al Corte Inglés. Dios, ese hombre iluminaba toda la puta habitación con esa mirada, con ese pelo, con ese culo… Porque hay que joderse con el culito que se gastaba el colega… Me quedé embobada mirándolo mientras caminaba delante de mí hacia el ordenador. Puede que incluso mi mandíbula se descolgara un poquito. Él dejó un maletín que yo no le había visto antes encima de la mesa y se giró para mirarme de nuevo. Levanté la vista rápidamente y le sonreí abriendo mucho los ojos. Seguro que se había dado cuenta de que le estaba mirando el culo.

— ¿Normalmente recibes a las visitas así vestida? —Me preguntó mirándome fijamente.

—Esto… no, es que estaba en la ducha y…

—Tranquila —sonrió dejándome obnubilada—, a mí no me importa en absoluto. Sé apreciar unas buenas vistas.

¿En serio acababa de decir eso? Joder, me encontraba atractiva. Estuve a punto de ponerme a hacer el baile del polluelo por todo el salón pero gracias al cielo supe contenerme. En lugar de eso sonreí todo lo sexy que sabía y agité mis pestañas a la vez que metía un mechón de pelo tras la oreja. Él seguía mirándome fijamente y sus ojos volvieron a oscurecerse. Le vi tragar saliva. Su nuez se movió arriba y abajo y me quedé hipnotizada por ese movimiento. No sé si lo hice conscientemente o no, pero me mojé los labios lentamente con la lengua sin dejar de mirarle. Sus perfectos labios se entreabrieron y de repente la habitación se cargó de una especie de electricidad que me erizaba la piel.

Casi sin darme cuenta avancé hasta donde él estaba. Era bastante más alto que yo por lo que tuve que levantar la cabeza para poder mirarle a los ojos. Él agachó la mirada y sonrió levemente, solo levantando una de las comisuras de sus labios. Mi clítoris reaccionó ante esa sonrisa torcida y tuve que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para no abalanzarme sobre él y rodearle la cintura con las piernas a la vez que enterraba mis manos en ese pelo…

Un momento…

Sí lo había hecho.

Estaba enroscada alrededor de su cuerpo y estaba a dos escasos milímetros de su boca. Sus manos estaban sujetando firmemente mi trasero y sus ojos me abrasaban. Solo podía oír nuestras respiraciones agitadas. Podía oler su colonia. Podía oler su aliento. Podía chuparle… Y lo hice. Saqué la lengua y recorrí sus labios con lentitud, regodeándome al escuchar un gemido salir de ellos. De repente una de sus manos abandonó mi culo y fue hasta mi nuca. Jadeé por la velocidad de su acción y le miré desenfocada a los ojos.

—Creo que no deberíamos contarle a tu hermano nada de lo que va a suceder a partir de ahora…

Su voz ronca y rematadamente sexy fue directa al centro de mi sexo y jadeé de nuevo, esta vez porque estaba más cachonda que una perra en celo. Joder, ¿qué estaba pasándome? Yo no actuaba así nunca. Bueno, no era una hermana de las Carmelitas Descalzas pero tampoco era una buscona cualquiera.

De repente sentí sus labios contra los míos y todos los pensamientos de mi mente se esfumaron. Eran tan suaves… Abrí la boca para dejarle claro que quería más y sentí la punta húmeda de su lengua adentrarse entre mis labios. La acaricié con mi lengua, cerrando los ojos y apretándome más a él sin dejar de acariciar su pelo. Escuché un gemido saliendo de lo más hondo de su ser y los acontecimientos se aceleraron a marchas forzadas. Nuestras lenguas bailaban dentro de nuestras bocas, había saliva por todas partes. Mis manos pasaron a su espalda y no pude hacer otra cosa que maravillarme ante sus músculos perfectamente definidos. En serio, ¿los informáticos no se suponían enclenques y con gafas? Algo así como frikis que solo hablan del Señor de los Anillos y Star Trek. Pero este hombre era un Adonis. Iba al gimnasio y se cuidaba, eso estaba más que claro. Joder…

_¿Qué coño haces pensando en frikis y mierdas en estos momentos, Bella? ¡Métele mano a este hombre!_

Hice caso a mi cerebro y deslicé una de mis piernas por su trasero poco a poco, frotándome contra su erección. Oh, Dios mío… eso era enooorme… Le escuché jadear a la vez que apartaba su boca de la mía para empezar a besar mi mandíbula, eché la cabeza hacia atrás. Mi pie tomó contacto con el suelo, mi otra pierna seguía enroscada en su cintura y seguía notando su erección en mi estómago. La mano que estaba en mi culo pasó a mi muslo y lo acarició despacio mientras subía por mi piel debajo de la toalla. Joder… Gemí a la vez que apretaba con más fuerza la pierna que rodeaba su cuerpo, buscando algo de fricción en mi sexo que empezaba a estar desesperado porque alguien o algo lo tocaran. Su mano seguía ascendiendo por mi cuerpo, ya estaba acariciando mi estómago. Dejé caer la pierna de su cintura y metí mis manos por debajo de su camisa, encontrándome por fin con su piel caliente. Era tan suave… Mientras subía por su espalda, su mano también subía por mi cuerpo, acercándose cada vez más y más a mis pechos. Sus labios se detuvieron en mi oreja y acariciaron deliciosamente lento mi lóbulo. Un escalofrío me recorrió todo el cuerpo. Sentí su risa en mi piel y gemí por lo inesperado del soplo de aire que su aliento provocó en mí. Se separó de repente y me miró. Cogió mi cara entre sus manos y sus ojos verdes oscurecidos por el deseo me miraron con determinación.

—Voy a follarte en esta mesa, Isabella…

Uau… El informático pervertido amigo de mi hermano…

—No sé a qué estás esperando…

Sus manos pasaron de mi rostro a la toalla que me cubría y de repente estaba en el suelo a mis pies. Y yo estaba completamente desnuda delante de un desconocido que había venido a arreglarme el ordenador.

_Bien, Bella, tu hermano estará orgulloso de ti después de la conversación que habéis tenido hace una hora._

Sus ojos me miraron de arriba abajo sin ningún tipo de vergüenza. Su sonrisa torcida apareció en ese rostro maravillosamente esculpido y estiró una mano para recorrerme con las yemas de sus largos dedos. Empezó por mi frente, bajando despacio por mis pómulos y mi barbilla, siguió con el cuello y llegó hasta la clavícula. Movió sus dedos con lentitud hasta mi hombro y bajó por mi brazo. El roce de sus dedos estaba acelerando todavía más mi ritmo cardíaco. Volvió a subir por mi brazo y llegó de nuevo a mi clavícula. Empezó a bajar y yo contuve la respiración pensando que iba a tocarme un pecho, quería que lo hiciera. Pero en vez de eso lo rodeó con una suavidad realmente exasperante y bajó por mi estómago. Sentí algo de decepción pero no tuve demasiado tiempo para pensar en ello porque sus dedos volvieron a ascender por mi estómago y pasaron por en medio de mis pechos. Mi respiración era lo único que se escuchaba en todo el apartamento. Debería haberme muerto de vergüenza por ello pero estaba demasiado ocupada en asimilar todo el placer que las simples caricias de ese hombre me daban.

Entonces su mano acarició mi pecho derecho y rozó como por accidente mi pezón haciendo que se irguiera y que yo soltara un gemido que tampoco me avergonzó. Cerré los ojos y me mordí el labio. Dios… ¿cuánto tiempo más iba a durar esta tortura? Quería sexo con ese hombre y lo quería ya.

Pero él no debía tener prisa en absoluto porque siguió con sus caricias rozando mis pezones "accidentalmente" de vez en cuando, haciéndome gemir como una idiota y haciendo que empezara a pensar que me iba a correr con esas simples caricias. ¿Cómo podía estar tan cachonda con solamente esos toques fortuitos?

— ¿No… habías dicho que… que ibas a follarme?

No sé cómo conseguí decir eso porque mi mente estaba completamente ofuscada, pero me sentí orgullosa de poder hablar aunque fuera entre susurros y gemidos.

Edward me miró con diversión y levantó la ceja derecha, sonrió y dio un paso hacia mí, llevó su mano hasta mi culo y me apretó a su cuerpo, haciéndome jadear por su acción. Me cogió de la nuca y me besó con fuerza, muy brusco. Tan brusco que no podía respirar. Pero me daba igual. Conseguí llevar las manos hasta el cuello de su camisa y empecé a desabrocharla con manos temblorosas. Joder, ¡no me había sentido tan estúpida con un tío desde hacía siglos! Pero estaba tan cachonda que no podía evitar que me temblaran las manos, mi pulso estaba por las nubes. Conseguí desabrochar todos los botones mientras los labios de Edward succionaban los míos. Pasé las manos por sus hombros y dejé caer la camisa por su espalda.

Oh. Dios. Mío. Qué. Cuerpazo.

Eso era un torso y lo demás tonterías. La ligera capa de vello que cubría la zona de sus pectorales me resultó terriblemente sexy. Pasé las manos por ellos y seguí bajando por su abdomen. ¡Ese tipo iba al gimnasio y metía muchas horas! Esos abdominales no podían ser reales. Duros, definidos… casi emitían un sonido como si fueran un xilófono tras el paso de mis dedos. Bajé hasta la cintura de su pantalón y levanté la vista. Él me miraba desde arriba, serio, con la boca entreabierta, con los ojos oscurecidos. Me lancé a por sus labios y le besé con ferocidad. Creo que jamás en la vida había conocido a un hombre que me excitara tantísimo como él.

Pasé los dedos por la cinturilla del pantalón, muy despacio mientras sentía sus gemidos en mi boca. Sus manos estaban en mi espalda y bajaban hasta mi trasero. Con la mano temblorosa todavía desabroché el primer botón y me encontré con el elástico de sus calzoncillos. Seguí con mi propósito de desnudarle y bajé la cremallera rozando "accidentalmente" su erección. Reaccionó apretándose más a mí y eso me hizo gemir. De repente me asaltaron las prisas. Tiré del pantalón hacia abajo y cayó al suelo. Dejamos de besarnos mientras él salía de sus pantalones y me cogía por la cintura para atraerme de nuevo a él. Vi un pequeño destello de algo rojo que llamó mi atención así que aparté la cara de su rostro y de sus labios para mirar hacia allí. Para mirar hacia abajo.

Mi ceja se levantó a la vez que una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro.

¡Por fin un signo friki!

Sus calzoncillos eran de Superman.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Murmuró en mi cuello mientras dejaba un reguero de besos por él.

Cerré los ojos ante el placer que me provocó la vibración de sus palabras en mi piel y negué con la cabeza. No era el momento de reírme de sus calzoncillos.

—Nada…

Y cogí su cara entre mis manos para volver a besarle.

Sentí su erección en mi cadera. La quería sentir dentro de mí ya. Sin mucha dilación metí una de mis manos por el elástico de su bóxer y me regodeé al escucharle gemir. Su respuesta fue pellizcarme un pezón.

Oh…

Mi cabeza se fue hacia atrás y enseguida noté sus dientes en mi cuello. Me mordisqueó mientras sus dedos hacían maravillas en mis pezones. Una de sus manos empezó a acariciar la parte interna de mis muslos y yo le hice más fácil la labor abriéndome ligeramente de piernas. ¿Qué coño importaba la imagen que fuera a dar? Allí estábamos los dos en pelotas por una simple razón: sexo.

Un momento… _Yo_ estaba en pelotas.

De nuevo mis manos fueron a su bóxer y recorrí el elástico alrededor de su cintura, lo agarré y tiré de él hacia abajo dejando a la vista su maravilloso miembro completamente erecto. Se me secó la garganta. En mi vida, y repito, jamás en mi vida, había visto semejante tamaño. ¿Eso me cabía dentro?

_Venga, comprobémoslo ahora mismo. _

Lo cogí con mis manos y escuché un gemido salir de los labios de Edward. Sus manos fueron a mi trasero mientras yo comenzaba a masajearlo. Arriba y abajo, despacio pero con la fuerza necesaria. Cerró los ojos y abrió la boca. No noté cómo daba pasos hacia atrás y me arrastraba con él hacia la mesa. Sus manos agarraban con fuerza mi culo y la verdad es que me encantaba, al igual que los sonidos que salían de su preciosa boca. Cuando chocó contra la mesa me miró a los ojos y la lujuria que vi en ellos hizo que mi corazón latiera todavía más deprisa —si eso era posible— ante la anticipación de lo que esos ojos querían decir. Aparté las manos de su precioso pene. Sé que precioso no es un adjetivo que se utilizaría habitualmente para definir el miembro masculino pero creedme cuando os digo que este era precioso.

Como sus manos seguían en mi trasero me giró con facilidad para que yo quedara apoyada en la mesa. Le miré a los ojos de nuevo y vi ese brillo perverso que precede a un polvo histórico. Las piernas me temblaron ligeramente. Sus manos se deslizaron por mis muslos a la vez que se agachaba un poco para besarme. Esos dedos largos eran maravillosos… Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por las sensaciones hasta que sentí como agarraban mis piernas con fuerza y me levantaba en el aire. Dejé salir todo el aire de los pulmones a causa de la sorpresa y justo entonces sentí la fría madera en mi culo. Se colocó entre mis piernas obligándome a abrirlas y se acercó a mí sin dejar de besarme. Mis manos fueron a su pelo y tiré ligeramente de él mientras sentía sus dedos adentrándose por la parte interna de mis muslos. Oh… joder… qué sensación tan…

¡Ah!

Sus dedos ya no estaban en mis muslos. Eché la cabeza hacia atrás cuando los sentí acariciando los pliegues de mi sexo. Le escuché jadear, claramente sorprendido por lo húmeda que estaba. Joder, ¿qué esperaba? Llevaba goteando por él desde que le vi en la puerta de mi apartamento. Uno de sus dedos acarició mi clítoris y no pude evitar soltar un pequeño gritito a la vez que arqueaba la espalda. Siguió acariciándolo y yo seguí gimiendo, agarrando su pelo con más fuerza de la debida pero él no se quejó. Sus labios mordían mi cuello, mi hombro, mi clavícula. Abracé su cintura con mis piernas, probablemente clavando los talones en sus riñones, pero él tampoco se quejó. Cuando uno de sus dedos entró dentro de mí fue como si me pusiera al borde del abismo, cerré los ojos y me agarré con fuerza a sus hombros.

De repente me di cuenta de que no estaba al borde del abismo, estaba al borde de la mesa, demasiado al borde, tanto que su pene estaba ahí, atento a los movimientos y esperando su ocasión.

—Edward… —gemí moviéndome un poco hacia delante y haciendo que su dedo entrara más dentro de mí.

—Dime…

Casi pierdo el hilo de mis pensamientos gracias a los movimientos rítmicos de sus dedos en mi clítoris.

—Quiero…

— ¿Qué quieres, Isabella?

Oh, Dios… esos susurros entre jadeos me estaban matando.

—La quiero…

— ¿El qué?

¡Joder! ¿Acaso iba a tener que explicárselo? ¿O mejor le hacía un croquis?

—Ya sabes… aaahhh…

Sus dedos no paraban de moverse dentro de mí. El abismo se acercaba, ya no podía aguantar mucho más. Y él lo sabía. Su boca atacó la mía y bajó poco a poco por mi barbilla y mi cuello hasta llegar a mis pechos. En cuanto capturó uno de mis pezones entre sus labios supe que estaba perdida. Las caricias en mi clítoris no cesaban, mi corazón estaba a punto de estallar, me costaba respirar, no podía mantener la boca cerrada y mis gemidos se escuchaban altos y claros. Sentí sus dientes en la sensible piel alrededor de mis pezones y arqueé la espalda. Una maraña de sensaciones comenzó a formarse dentro de mí, apretándome por dentro, empujando por salir. Su lengua giró alrededor de mi pezón y grité porque sus dedos en mi sexo estaban moviéndose a la misma velocidad. Mordió con fuerza mi pezón justo en el momento en que estallé en mil pedazos y grité como nunca.

El… mejor… orgasmo… de… mi… vida…

Dejé caer los brazos que antes estaban en sus hombros e intenté recuperar el control de mi respiración, pero él no parecía tener la misma intención. Me miró un instante justo antes de cogerme por la cintura y levantarme como si fuera de papel para moverme hacia el otro lateral de la mesa. Yo miraba todo apoyada en su pecho como si lo viera desde fuera, mi alma había abandonado mi cuerpo y no podía ni moverme. Ese jodido orgasmo me había dejado fuera de combate. Sentí que volvía a colocarme sobre la fría mesa y vi el portátil a mi lado.

— ¿Has oído hablar del Kamasutra, Isabella?

¿Qué? ¿Acababa de preguntarme por el puto Kamasutra en esos momentos post-gustillo?

Debí mirarle como si me hablara en chino. Él rió e, incomprensiblemente, esa risa reactivó mi clítoris adormecido.

Hola de nuevo…

—El Kamasutra es un libro que proviene de la India y contiene instrucciones detalladas sobre posturas que pueden resultar ser muy placenteras…

No sé si fue el sonido de su voz, el cómo sonó la palabra _placentera_ saliendo de su gloriosa boca o qué cojones, pero la cuestión es que volvía a estar cachonda de nuevo. Mi respiración que todavía no se había recuperado se volvió errática y pesada. Le miré desenfocada a los ojos y llevé las manos a su cuello. Él me miró un instante y de nuevo esa sonrisa torcida apareció en sus labios.

—Creo que sabes de lo que te estoy hablando… —susurró acercándose a mí— buena chica, Isabella…

Quise decirle que me llamara Bella, que habíamos llegado a un grado de intimidad que permitía que me llamara así. Pero no pude hablar porque su boca chocó con la mía con fuerza y determinación. Oh, sí, menuda determinación.

Mis manos de nuevo en su pelo, sus manos acariciando mi espalda, mis manos de nuevo en su pene, su pene de nuevo encantado, mis gemidos otra vez en Dolby Surround, su mano bajo mi muslo… Y de repente… Mi pierna sobre su hombro.

Me quedé paralizada por un instante. Él me miró y vi algo en sus ojos que decía "déjame hacer, te gustará". Puede que me lo inventara porque tenía unas ganas locas de saber qué iba a hacerme este Adonis informático sacado de sabe Dios qué mundo paralelo. La cuestión es que me relajé y a la vez me sorprendí de ver lo elástica que era. Benditas clases de gimnasia rítmica hasta los catorce…

—Puede que te sorprendas por la intensidad, pero te gustará…

En serio, ¿cómo hacía para que cada cosa que dijera resultara tan jodidamente sensual? Vale, que eso había sido sensual, pero dicho por él resultaba triplemente sensual.

Mi clítoris ya estaba al borde de la locura y ni siquiera lo había tocado.

Escuché cómo rasgaba el aluminio de un preservativo. En esos momentos ni me planteé de dónde lo había sacado. Estaba demasiado ocupada manteniendo el equilibrio con la pierna completamente recta en su hombro.

Sus ojos conectaron con los míos y sentí la punta de su pene en mi entrada. Jadeé a la vez que apoyaba las manos en la mesa, llevándome por delante algo que cayó al suelo haciendo bastante ruido. Poco a poco fue entrando dentro de mí, sin dejar de mirarme y con mucho cuidado. Muy lento. Llevó las manos a mi culo y me movió hacia delante, haciendo que su miembro penetrara mucho más hondo en mi interior. Solté un gemido más alto sorprendida de que todo eso hubiera entrado dentro de mí. Y joder… se sentía tan bien…

Llevé las manos a sus hombros y me acerqué a besarle, noté cómo la pierna se me tensaba demasiado pero no me importó. Entonces él cogió mi otro muslo y levantó la pierna que todavía estaba alrededor de su cintura para llevarla a su otro hombro.

Ooohhh…

Cerré los ojos y me agarré con más fuerza a su cuello. Lo sentí completamente en mi interior, llenándolo todo. Llevó las manos a mi culo y me atrajo a él, levantándome de la mesa y aguantando gran parte de mi peso, dejándome apoyada en un trozo mínimo de madera.

—Ahora viene lo bueno —murmuró estirándose para besarme.

Y tenía razón.

Empezó a moverse dentro de mí y mi boca se abrió dejando salir un suspiro de sorpresa. Dios Santo, eso era espectacular. Lo sentía todo, dentro de mí, llenándome. Sus manos apretaban mi culo y me llevaban hacia él. La conexión era completa. Sus movimientos eran lentos, casi agonizantes. Despacio, hondo, cada vez más hondo… Aaahhh… Mis uñas estaban enterradas en su nuca, puede que arañándole. Quería besarle, necesitaba besarle. Las sensaciones eran demasiado embriagadoras, comenzaba a perderme de nuevo en el placer. Sus labios encontraron los míos y la humedad de su lengua me hizo gemir. O puede que fueran sus deliciosas embestidas. Me mordió el labio inferior y eso fue el detonante final. Sus movimientos aceleraron el ritmo, siendo más penetrantes, haciendo más contacto. Y yo no pude más y volví a caer en esa espiral de placer y locura. Mi orgasmo llegó casi a la vez que el suyo y nuestros gritos se debieron escuchar hasta en la calle.

Oh… joder…

Dejé caer las piernas por sus brazos hasta que quedaron sin fuerzas colgando por la mesa. Edward apoyó la cabeza en mi hombro y sentí su pelo haciéndome cosquillas en la mejilla. Me abracé a su espalda y así estuvimos hasta que nuestras respiraciones se recuperaron un poco. Levantó la cabeza y me miró sonriente.

—Eso era la V erótica.

—Bendito sea el Kamasutra.

Rió justo antes de acercarse a besarme con pasión renovada.

Ah, no, yo no podía resistir otro asalto. Necesitaba descansar.

—Edward…

Se apartó de mí y me miró con ese brillo en los ojos de nuevo.

—Dime, Isabella…

—Puedes llamarme Bella.

Enarcó una ceja y me miró curioso.

—Mis amigos me llaman así —me encogí de hombros.

— ¿Y yo soy tu amigo?

—No.

— ¿Entonces?

—Creo que te has ganado el honor de poder llamarme Bella.

Se rió y me uní a sus risas.

—Venga, baja de ahí.

Me cogió con sus fuertes brazos y me bajó de la mesa. Las piernas todavía no me habían vuelto a la normalidad, temblaban como si fueran gelatina de fresa. Él se dio cuenta y sonrió. Me agarré a sus hombros y dejé caer la cabeza en su pecho. Disimuladamente aspiré su aroma y el olor a sexo, cítrico y algo campestre me llenó las fosas nasales. Olía de maravilla.

— ¿Quieres sentarte un rato?

—Mmm…

Escuché su risa de nuevo y sentí cómo apartaba el pelo de mi cara. Mis ojos estaban cerrados y no podía ver nada, no tenía fuerza para abrirlos.

— ¿Estás cansada?

—Mmm mmm…

De repente el suelo desapareció bajo mis pies y sentí el aire acariciándome la piel desnuda. Unos segundos después me dejó sobre una superficie blanda y mullida. Mi cama. Suspiré y entonces me di cuenta de lo cansada que estaba. Hacía tiempo que no tenía dos orgasmos seguidos. Casi ninguno de mis ligues lo había conseguido, por no hablar del idiota de Mike Newton, que por las justas me había sabido provocar uno. Esto del sexo placentero cansaba demasiado.

—Descansa, Bella…

Intenté abrir la boca y decirle que se quedara conmigo, en serio que lo intenté, pero no pude hablar. Sentí sus labios haciendo presión en mi frente y exactamente dos segundos después perdí la consciencia.

.

.

.

Cuando me desperté él ya se había marchado. Me encontré con Rosalie sentada en el sofá mientras devoraba una palmera de chocolate. Su mirada me dejó claro que sabía que allí había pasado algo. Soltó una risita después de mirarme con sorna y volver a centrarse en lo que fuera que estaba viendo en la televisión.

—Te han dejado una nota.

— ¿Dónde? —Pregunté mirando alrededor.

Señaló hacia la mesa y fui hasta allí casi corriendo. Al lado de mi portátil había una hoja que cogí y empecé a leer mientras notaba los latidos de mi corazón acelerándose.

_Bella:_

_No me ha parecido bien despertarte, perdona por marcharme sin despedirme._

_He mirado tu portátil y no tenía ningún problema. Puede que el hecho de que se cayera al suelo durante nuestro encuentro sobre la mesa haya tenido algo que ver… A veces lo que dice el dicho común es cierto, no hay nada como dar un golpe a un aparato electrónico para que vuelva a funcionar._

_Todo funciona a la perfección, pero si te da cualquier problema te dejo mi número de teléfono._

_Ha sido un verdadero placer conocerte._

_Edward_

Leí y releí la nota varias veces. No sé qué buscaba en ella pero la verdad es que no era lo que me esperaba. Mencionaba nuestro encuentro sobre la mesa y decía que había sido un verdadero placer conocerme. Pero eso no era lo que quería. Me esperaba algo así como "volvamos a quedar esta misma noche, quiero follarte sin parar a todas horas". Esa sí hubiera sido una nota en condiciones.

—Está muy bueno.

La voz de Rosalie me hizo dejar a un lado mis pensamientos y la miré frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Le has visto?

Asintió con la cabeza mientras seguía mirando la tele. Le encantaba darse esos aires de suspense. Chasqueé la lengua y fui a sentarme a su lado.

—Rosalie, ¿me vas a contar qué ha pasado o no?

Sonrió y se giró para mirarme. Sus ojos azules brillaban llenos de diversión.

—He llegado a casa y me he encontrado con un hombre sentado en la mesa de nuestro salón mirando tu ordenador. Casi le ataco pensando que era un maldito ladrón —las dos nos echamos a reír—. Él se ha levantado y me ha explicado todo. Bueno… todo no.

No pude evitar rodar los ojos al ver su mirada deductiva y que decía claramente "sé que te lo has tirado".

—Bella, en serio, ¡está buenísimo! —Exclamó riendo—. No me ha hecho falta atar demasiados cabos en cuanto a lo que ha pasado entre vosotros porque ha insistido muchísimo en que te dijera que te dejaba esa nota y que le llamaras para cualquier cosa… ¿Has oído? ¡Cualquier cosa! Llámalo ahora mismo.

— ¡Rose! No voy a llamarle ahora, no quiero parecer desesperada.

— ¿Desesperada por otro polvo? —Preguntó con malicia.

Me reí sin poder evitarlo. ¡Claro que quería volver a echar otro polvo con él! Si iba a ser la mitad de bueno que el de antes no quería esperar ni un segundo. Pero…

El sonido del teléfono me sobresaltó. Eché una mirada a Rosalie que se encogió de hombros y volvió a su programa de televisión. Me levanté y cogí el teléfono que estaba al lado de mi ordenador en la mesa.

— ¿Dígame?

— ¿Bella?

¡Dios! ¡Era él!

—Sí, soy yo —empecé a hacer gestos con la mano a Rosalie para decirle que era él.

—Hola, soy Edward… Quería saber si has visto mi nota, tu ordenador está perfectamente.

—Sí, la acabo de ver. Gracias.

—Yo no he hecho nada para arreglarlo, creo que más bien fuiste tú.

Escuché una risita al otro lado de la línea y sentí una sacudida en mi interior al recordar qué estábamos haciendo cuando el ordenador se cayó al suelo. Claramente fue aquel sonido fuerte que no supe reconocer.

—Gracias de todas maneras —admití sonriendo—, si no hubieras venido por aquí seguiría estropeado.

—En eso te voy a dar la razón.

Los dos nos echamos a reír. Vi a Rosalie mirándome desde el sofá muy sonriente y moviendo las cejas arriba y abajo sin parar. Le hice un gesto con la mano y me di la vuelta para ir hacia mi habitación y poder hablar más tranquila.

— ¿Cómo has conseguido mi número? —Le pregunté mientras cerraba la puerta.

—Se lo he pedido a tu hermano. No sabía si leerías mi nota o no y quería asegurarme…

Sí, claro… Eso sonó a excusa barata, a excusa para llamarme. Probablemente igual que la que yo hubiera usado para llamarle si él no lo hubiera hecho.

—Y además… —continuó hablando. No parecía nervioso para nada, al contrario, parecía tan seguro que me gustó un poquito más—. Quería saber si te gustaría quedar conmigo.

Abrí los ojos como platos y tragué saliva.

—Claro…

Le escuché reírse y mi clítoris se reactivó de nuevo. El simple sonido de su risa me anticipaba a lo que ese hombre podía hacerme. Respiré hondo para tranquilizarme.

—El Kamasutra es muy extenso y hay muchas posturas que me gustaría practicar contigo, Bella…


End file.
